


Mistletoe

by Jenny_Starseed



Series: Couples Stuff or How Deborah and Martin Negotiate the Beginnings of a relationship [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Starseed/pseuds/Jenny_Starseed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin likes obscure flight manuals and kisses for Christmas.  Deborah is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet written for this prompt: http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/6034.html?thread=10697874#cmt10697874

“Deborah, is that what I think it is?” asked Martin. 

Before Deborah could answer, Martin already made his way to the other side of her flat by the fake fireplace. On the mantle, there was the model of the Boeing 727 Jetliner and its original flight manual. He traced the model airplane from the tail to the nose with the tip of his finger before gently lifting the yellowing flight manual with school boy reverential glee. Deborah smirked. She searched yard sales and Ebay listings for an original flight manual of a rather common but significant commercial aircraft that only Martin would be interested in. 

He looked up at her with wide-eye gratitude. “This—this is, wow. I mean, I’ve looked everywhere for this but I could never, it was either in bad condition or the seller was asking for a ridiculous price—but wow. I don’t know what to say.”

She walked over to Martin and took the manual from his hand and put it on the mantel again. A confused and slightly hurt look crossed Martin’s face before she put her arms around his neck and nodded upwards. There was mistletoe hung high up above them. Before Martin could say “Oh,” she planted the sweetest kiss on his lips that left him blushing. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want your present to get wrinkled,” she said, holding his hand. Martin was still blushing furiously, which was worth the whole trouble of calling every aviation history nerd she knew to get her hands on this flight manual. The things I do for a kiss she thought, before she said “Merry Christmas” and pulled Martin in for another kiss.


End file.
